The present invention relates to warming systems for preparing feeding fluid to be fed to infants.
Infants often require nutritional fluid such as milk or special formulas. Such fluids are often expressed from a birth mother or prepared in advance and then refrigerated until needed. Infants often accept warm fluids more easily, so the refrigerated fluids must be warmed prior to feeding. Conventional warming devices used to warm the feeding fluids typically include a fluid container and a heating element. The feeding fluids are typically placed in a feeding bottle or other container, which is then placed in the fluid container. The heating element heats the fluid container and hence the feeding fluids to a temperature of between 122° F. (49° C.) to 140° F. (60° C.). This high heat may negatively break down the nutrients in the feeding fluids such that the infant receives reduced nutritional benefit from the feeding fluids. The high heat may also introduce foreign particles from the plastic of the fluid container into the feeding fluids. The heat also encourages the growth of harmful bacteria and microbes in the fluid container, which are then transferred to the infants via the feeding fluid.